There exists in the female body a complex process which maintains the vagina and physiologically related areas in a healthy state. In a female between the age of menarche and menopause, the normal vagina provides an ecosystem for a variety of microorganisms. Bacteria are the predominant type of microorganism present in the vagina; most women harbor about 109 bacteria per gram of vaginal exudate. The bacterial flora of the vagina is comprised of both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The more commonly isolated bacteria are Lactobacillus species, corynebacteria, Gardnerella vaginalis, Staphylococcus species, Peptococcus species, aerobic and anaerobic Streptococcal species and Bacteroides species. Other microorganisms that have been isolated from the vagina on occasion include yeasts (e.g., Candida albicans), protozoas (e.g., Trichomonas vaginalis), mycoplasmas (e.g., Mycoplasma hominis), chlamydias (e.g., Chlamydia trachomatis) and viruses (e.g., Herpes simplex). These latter organisms are generally associated with vaginitis or venereal disease, although they may be present in low numbers without causing symptoms.
Physiological, social and idiosyncratic factors affect the quantity and species of bacteria present in the vagina. Physiological factors include age, day of the menstrual cycle and pregnancy. For example, vaginal flora present in the vagina throughout the menstrual cycle can include Lactobacillus species, corynebacterium and mycoplasma. Social and idiosyncratic factors include method of birth control, sexual practices, systemic disease (e.g., diabetes) and medication.
Bacterial proteins and metabolic products produced in the vagina can affect other microorganisms and the human host. For example, the vagina between menstrual periods is mildly acidic having a pH ranging from about 3.8 to about 4.5. This pH range is generally considered the most favorable condition for the maintenance of normal flora. At that pH, the vagina normally harbors the numerous species of microorganisms in a balanced ecology, playing a beneficial role in providing protection and resistance to infection and makes the vagina inhospitable to some species of bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus). The low pH is a consequence of the growth of lactobacilli and their production of acidic products. Microorganisms in the vagina can also produce antimicrobial compounds such as hydrogen peroxide and bactericides directed at other bacterial species. One example is the lactocins, products of lactobacilli directed against other species of lactobacilli.
Some microbial products may affect the human host. Menstrually occurring toxic shock syndrome (TSS), a severe and sometimes fatal multi-system disease, is associated with colonization by S. aureus. This disease has been associated with the use of tampons during menstruation. The disease is caused by Toxic Shock Syndrome Toxin-1 (TSST-1) and other staphylococcal enterotoxins. S. aureus can produce and excrete into its environment a variety of exoproteins including enterotoxins, TSST-1, and enzymes such as proteases and lipase. S. aureus is found in the vagina of approximately 16% of healthy women of menstrual age. Approximately 25% of the S. aureus isolated from the vagina are capable of producing TSST-1.
Symptoms of TSS generally include fever, diarrhea, vomiting and a rapid drop in blood pressure. A characteristic rash is usually present. Systemic vital organ failure occurs in approximately 6% of those who contact the disease. S. aureus does not initiate TSS as a result of the invasion of the microorganism into the vaginal cavity. Instead as S. aureus grows and multiplies, it can produce TSST-1. Only after entering the bloodstream does the TSST-1 act systemically and produce the symptoms attributed to TSS.
There have been numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate pathogenic microorganisms and menstrually occurring TSS by incorporating into a tampon pledget one or more biostatic, biocidal, and/or detoxifying compounds. For example, L-ascorbic acid has been applied to a catamenial tampon to detoxify toxin found in the vagina of the human female during menstruation.
Others have incorporated monoesters and diesters of polyhydric aliphatic alcohols and a fatty acid containing from 8 to 18 carbon atoms. For example, glycerol monolaurate (GML) has been used to retard the production of S. aureus enterotoxins and TSST-1. However, as noted above, esterase is abundantly present in the vaginal epithelium and menstrual fluid. This esterase, in combination with esterase and lipase produced by bacteria can enzymatically degrade the esters into non-effective compounds. Thus, one or more ester compounds may have to be added to the absorbent article, such as a tampon pledget, in such high concentrations that the normal flora present in the vaginal area is disrupted. When the natural condition is altered, overgrowth by pathogens may take place resulting in a condition known as vaginitis. The use of other non-ionic surfactants, such as alkyl ethers, alkyl amine and alkyl amides, has been reported as a means of avoiding the problem of degradation by esterase (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,872; 5,618,554 and 5,612,045).
Many feminine hygiene and internal cleansing products are used by women mainly in liquid form. Many liquid vaginal douches are used to irrigate and cleanse the vagina and prevent vaginal infections, as well as for contraceptive reasons. Vaginal douche compositions may be prepared from a variety of substances. Vinegar is the most common substance used for cleansing the vaginal area. There is, however, insufficient evidence to conclusively establish that vinegar based compositions are effective in altering the vaginal pH for a sufficient length of time to encourage the growth of normal vaginal flora and discourage infections.
It has been reported that where either acidic or alkaline solutions were used daily as a douche, there were no overall changes in vaginal pH or the vaginal mucosa. It has also been reported that during the period of douching, the vaginal pH assumes the pH of the douche solution. Within 30 minutes after douching with an acidic solution, however, the vaginal pH actually becomes alkaline.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for agents that will effectively inhibit the production of exoproteins, such as TSST-1, from Gram positive bacteria. The material may be either in the form of an absorbent product that has the agent incorporated therein or in other forms, e.g., coated on a non-absorbent substrate or formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In particular, it would be advantageous to develop new vaginal cleansing compositions that incorporate an agent that will inhibit the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria. Such agents desirably would be substantially unaffected by the enzymes lipase and esterase and, in addition, should not substantially alter the natural flora found in the vaginal area. The selection of compounds to inhibit the production of exoproteins is not so readily apparent, as some surface active compounds, such as block copolymers of propylene oxide and ethylene oxide, can stimulate toxin production by Gram positive bacteria.
It has been found that alkyl polyglycoside compounds are particularly effective for inhibiting the production of exoprotein(s) of Gram positive bacteria. Exposure to effective amounts of the alkyl polyglycoside can inhibit the production of potentially harmful toxins, such as those produced by Staphylococcus and/or Streptococcal species. For example, the alkyl polyglycoside can be utilized to inhibit the production of TSST-1, alpha toxin and/or enterotoxins A, B and C from S. aureus. The alkyl polyglycoside typically has a hydrophilic/lipophilic balance (xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d) of at least about 10 and/or an average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain of 8 to 12. The alkyl polyglycoside may be used alone or in combination with one or more other surfactants (e.g., myreth-3-myristate, glycerol monolaurate and/or laureth-4) and/or other additives (e.g., reducing agent(s), such as ascorbic acid, sodium bisufite, vitamin E). Such reducing agents can act as oxygen inhibiting agents and may enhance the combinations ability to reduce toxin production.
The present invention relates to compositions for use in inhibiting the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria. The compositions are particularly useful for inhibiting the production of TSST-1 and/or enterotoxins A, B and C from S. aureus bacteria. The compositions, which include alkyl polyglycoside and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, can be prepared and applied in a variety of suitable forms, including without limitation, aqueous solutions, lotions, balms, gels, salves, ointments, boluses, suppositories, and the like. For example, the active component of the compositions of this invention can be formulated into a variety of vaginal cleaning formulations, such as those employed in current commercial douche formulations, or in higher viscosity douches. Examples of suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications include formulations containing about 0.1 mmol to about 5.0 mmol of the alkyl polyglycoside.
The present alkyl polyglycosides are materials which, when exposed to Gram positive bacteria (e.g., S. aureus), can reduce the production of exoproteins, such as TSST-1. It is also believed that the compounds in the compositions of this invention are effective in combating the production of other types of bacterial toxins, in particular, alpha toxin and Staphylcoccal enterotoxins A, B, and C. The alkyl polyglycosides described herein are effective at inhibiting the production with respect to these aforementioned exoproteins when the compound is placed on an absorbent substrate or caused to come into contact with Gram positive bacterium in other forms, e.g., when formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or incorporated in or on a non-absorbent substrate, The alkyl polyglycoside may be used in combination with one or more other additives, e.g., in combination with surfactants such as myreth-3-myristate, glycerol monolaurate and/or laureth-4.
The present alkyl polyglycosides are particularly useful for inhibiting the production of bacterial exotoxins when incorporated into disposable absorbent articles. The absorbent articles are exemplified herein as described in detail in connection with a catamenial tampon but would be understood by persons skilled in the art to be applicable to other disposable absorbent articles where inhibition of exoprotein production from Gram positive bacteria would be beneficial. In addition, as mentioned above, inhibition of the production of bacterial exotoxins may be accomplished through incorporation of alkyl polyglycoside in liquid compositions (e.g., vaginal cleansing compositions) or non-absorbent substrates.
When employed as part of a catamenial tampon or sanitary napkin or otherwise introduced into a region affecting the vagina, the alkyl polyglycoside desirably is utilized in a manner and amount so as to minimize its effect on the natural vaginal flora. The present alkyl polyglycoside compositions are generally capable of substantially inhibiting the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria, e.g., by reducing the amount of exoproteins produced by at least about 75% and desirably by at least about 90%.
The alkyl polyglycoside compositions of the present invention may additionally include adjunct components conventionally found in pharmaceutical compositions in their art-established fashion and at their art-established levels. For example, the compositions may contain additional compatible pharmaceutically active materials for combination therapy, such as supplementary antimicrobials, anti-parasitic agents, antipruritics, local anesthetics, or anti-inflammatory agents.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cnonwoven fabric or webxe2x80x9d means a web having a structure of individual fibers or threads which are interlaid, but not in a regular or identifiable manner as in a knitted fabric. The term also includes individual filaments and strands, yarns or tows as well as foams and films that have been fibrillated, apertured, or otherwise treated to impart fabric-like properties. Nonwoven fabrics or webs have been formed from many processes such as for example, meltblowing processes, spunbonding processes, and bonded carded web processes. The basis weight of nonwoven fabrics is usually expressed in ounces of material per square yard (xe2x80x9cosyxe2x80x9d) or grams per square meter (xe2x80x9cgsmxe2x80x9d) and the fiber diameters useful are usually expressed in microns. Basis weights can be converted from osy to gsm simply by multiplying the value in osy by 33.91.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmicrofibersxe2x80x9d means small diameter fibers having an average diameter not greater than about 75 microns, for example, having an average diameter of from about 0.5 microns to about 50 microns, or more particularly, microfibers may have an average diameter of from about 2 microns to about 40 microns. Another frequently used expression of fiber diameter is denier, which is defined as grams per 9000 meters of a fiber and may be calculated as fiber diameter in microns squared, multiplied by the density in grams/cc, multiplied by 0.00707. A lower denier indicates a finer fiber and a higher denier indicates a thicker or heavier fiber. For example, the diameter of a polypropylene fiber given as 15 microns may be converted to denier by squaring, multiplying the result by 0.89 g/cc and multiplying by 0.00707. Thus, a 15 micron polypropylene fiber has a denier of about 1.42 (152xc3x970.89xc3x97.000707=1.415). Outside the United States the unit of measurement is more commonly the xe2x80x9ctexxe2x80x9d, which is defined as the grams per kilometer of fiber. Tex may be calculated as denier/9.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cspunbonded fibersxe2x80x9d refers to small diameter fibers which are formed by extruding molten thermoplastic material as filaments from a plurality of fine, usually circular capillaries of a spinneret with the diameter of the extruded filaments then being rapidly reduced as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,563; 3,692,618; 3,802,817; 3,338,992; 3,341,394; 3,502,763; 3,502,538; and 3,542,615. Spunbond fibers are quenched and generally not tacky when deposited onto a collecting surface. Spunbond fibers are generally continuous and have average diameters frequently larger than 7 microns, typically between about 10 and 20 microns.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmeltblown fibersxe2x80x9d means fibers formed by extruding a molten thermoplastic material through a plurality of fine, usually circular, die capillaries as molten threads or filaments into converging high velocity, usually heated, gas (e.g. air) streams which attenuate the filaments of molten thermoplastic material to reduce their diameter, which may be to microfiber diameter. Thereafter, the meltblown fibers are carried by the high velocity gas stream and are deposited on a collecting surface often while still tacky to form a web of randomly disbursed meltblown fibers. Such a process is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,241. Meltblown fibers are microfibers which may be continuous or discontinuous and are generally smaller than 10 microns in average diameter.
As used herein xe2x80x9cbonded carded websxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBCWxe2x80x9d refers to nonwoven webs formed by carding processes as are known to those skilled in the art and further described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,928 which is incorporated herein by reference. Briefly, carding processes involve starting with a blend of, for example, staple fibers with bonding fibers or other bonding components in a bulky ball that is combed or otherwise treated to provide a generally uniform basis weight. This web is heated or otherwise treated to activate the adhesive component resulting in an integrated, usually lofty nonwoven material.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d generally includes but is not limited to, homopolymers, copolymers, such as for example, block, graft, random and alternating copolymers, terpolymers, etc. and blends and modifications thereof. Furthermore, unless otherwise specifically limited, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d shall include all possible geometrical configuration of the material. These configurations include, but are not limited to isotactic, syndiotactic and random symmetries.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chydrophilic polymeric materialxe2x80x9d means that the polymeric material has a surface free energy such that the material is wettable by an aqueous medium. That is, an aqueous medium wets the hydrophilic polymeric material with which the porous substrate is coated. For example, the surface free energy of the hydrophilic polymeric material may be at least about 50 dynes/cm. As another example, the surface free energy of the hydrophilic polymeric material may be in a range of from about 50 to about 72 dynes/cm.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chydrophobicxe2x80x9d includes those materials that are not hydrophilic as defined. The phrase xe2x80x9cnaturally hydrophobicxe2x80x9d refers to those materials that are hydrophobic in their chemical composition state without additives or treatments affecting the hydrophobicity. It will be recognized that hydrophobic materials may be treated internally or externally with surfactants and the like to render them hydrophilic.
The term xe2x80x9caqueous mediumxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean any liquid medium of which water is a major component. Thus, the term includes water per se and aqueous solutions and dispersions. For example, the aqueous medium may be a liquid bodily discharge, such as urine, menses and saliva.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwettablexe2x80x9d and variations thereof means wettable by an aqueous medium, i.e., the aqueous medium spreads over the surface of a substrate. The term is used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9cwettable by waterxe2x80x9d and variations thereof and has the same meaning.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9ccomplex body fluidxe2x80x9d is intended to describe a fluid generally characterized as being a viscoelastic mixture including specific components having generally inhomogeneous physical and/or chemical properties. It is the inhomogeneous properties of the specific components that often challenge the efficacy of absorbent articles in the handling of complex fluids, such as, for example, blood, menses, loose passages, nasal discharges and the like. In contrast with complex fluids, simple fluids, such as, for example, urine, physiological saline, water and the like, are generally characterized as being Newtonian and including one or more components having generally homogeneous physical and/or chemical properties. As a result of having homogeneous properties, the one or more components of simple fluids behave substantially similarly during absorption or adsorption.
The term xe2x80x9csurfacexe2x80x9d and its plural generally refer herein to the outer or the topmost boundary of an object.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cabsorbent articlexe2x80x9d refers to devices which absorb and contain body fluids, and more specifically, refers to devices which are placed against or near the skin to absorb and contain the various fluids discharged from the body. The term xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d is used herein to describe absorbent articles that are not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored or reused as an absorbent article after a single use. Examples of such disposable absorbent articles include, but are not limited to: health care related products including bandages and tampons such as those intended for medical, dental, surgical and/or nasal use; personal care absorbent products such as feminine hygiene products (e.g., sanitary napkins, panty liners and catamenial tampons), diapers, training pants, incontinent products and the like, wherein the inhibition of the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria would be beneficial.
The present alkyl polyglycoside compositions, when exposed to S. aureus or other Gram positive bacteria in absorbent products, can reduce the production of harmful exoproteins. In particular, exposure to the alkyl polyglycoside(s) can inhibit the production of harmful proteins produced by Staphylococcus and/or Streptococcal species. The alkyl polyglycoside typically has an HLB of about 10 to 15 and/or an average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain of 8 to 12 and, desirably, 9 to 11. One example of a suitable alkyl polyglycoside is a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside molecules with alkyl chains having 8 to 10 carbon atoms.
The alkyl polyglycoside can generally be represented by the formula:
Hxe2x80x94(Z)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R
where xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d is a saccharide residue having 5 or 6 carbon atoms, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is a number having a value between 1 and about 6, and xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d represents an alkyl group, typically having 8 to 18 carbon atoms. The xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d represents the average number of saccharide residues in a particular sample of alkyl polyglycoside. Although, as indicated above, the present alkyl polyglycosides can include an oligosaccharide, e.g., where n equals about 4-6, alkyl polyglycosides with a smaller average number of saccharide residues are commonly employed. Typically, the present alkyl polyglycosides have an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d which is no more than about 4, and desirably no more than about 2. As defined herein, the term xe2x80x9calkyl polyglycosidexe2x80x9d also encompasses alkyl monosaccharides, i.e., where xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d equals 1.
It will be understood that as referred to herein, an xe2x80x9calkyl polyglycosidexe2x80x9d may consist of a single type of alkyl polyglycoside molecules or, as is typically the case, may include a mixture of different alkyl polyglycoside molecules. The different alkyl polyglycoside molecules may be isomeric and/or may be alkyl polyglycoside molecules with differing alkyl groups and/or saccharide portions. By the term xe2x80x9calkyl polyglycoside isomers,xe2x80x9d reference is meant to alkyl polyglycosides which, although including the same alkyl ether residues, may vary with respect to the location of the alkyl ether residue in the alkyl polyglycoside as well as isomers which differ with respect to the orientation of the functional groups about one or more chiral centers in the molecules. For example, an alkyl polyglycoside can include a mixture of molecules with saccharide portions which are mono-, di- or oligosaccharides derived from more than one 6 carbon saccharide residue and where the mono-, di- or oligosaccharide has been etherified by reaction with a mixture of fatty alcohols of varying carbon chain length.
While not required, where more than one saccharide residue is present on average per alkyl polyglycoside molecule (i.e., where xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is greater than 1), the individual saccharide subunits within the same molecule are typically identical. It will be understood that the alkyl polyglycoside may include a mixture of different alkyl polyglycoside molecules and/or a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside isomers. Generally, the present alkyl polyglycosides comprise a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside molecules having alkyl groups with varying chain lengths and include a distribution of mono-, di- and oligosaccharides. For example, the alkyl polyglycosides can include a distribution of mono-, di- and oligosaccharides made up of glucosyl residues. The xe2x80x9calkyl groupxe2x80x9d portion of the alkyl polyglycosides is generally a linear alkyl group (i.e., a straight chain alcohol residue), typically having an even number of carbon atoms. While the present alkyl polyglycosides can include alkyl groups having from about 8 to 18 carbon atoms, the alkyl polyglycosides desirably include alkyl groups having from about 8 to 12 carbon atoms. The alkyl portion of the alkyl polyglycoside can also be characterized in terms of the average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain. The present inventors have found that alkyl polyglycosides having an average of about 8 to 14 carbon atoms and, desirably, about 9-11 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain are particularly effective.
The alkyl polyglycosides can also be characterized in terms of their hydrophilic/lipophilic balance (xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d). This can be calculated based on their chemical structure using techniques well known to those skilled in the art. The HLB of the alkyl polyglycosides used in the present methods typically falls within the range of about 10 to about 15. Desirably, the present alkyl polyglycosides have an HLB of at least about 12 and, more desirably, about 12 to 14.
Alkyl polyglycosides in general are known to have excellent surface tension reduction, wetting and dispersant properties. Alkyl polyglycosides can be produced using conventional methodology. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,892 and 5,770,543, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, describe alkyl polyglycosides and/or methods for their preparation. Since alkyl polyglycosides are derived from saccharides and fatty alcohols, these compounds are readily biodegradable.
Commercially available examples of suitable alkyl polyglycosides include Glucopon 220, 225, 425, 600 and 625, all available from Henkel Corporation. These products are all mixtures of alkyl mono- and oligoglucopyranosides with alkyl groups based on fatty alcohols derived from coconut and/or palm kernel oil. Glucopon 220, 225 and 425 are examples of particularly suitable alkyl polyglycosides. Glucopon 220 is an alkyl polyglucoside which contains an average of 1.4 glucosyl residues per molecule and a mixture of 8 and 10 carbon alkyl groups (average carbons per alkyl chainxe2x80x949.1). Glucopon 225 is a related alkyl polyglucoside with linear alkyl groups having 8 or 10 carbon atoms (average alkyl chainxe2x80x949.1 carbon atoms) in the alkyl chain. Glucopon 425 includes a mixture of alkyl polyglucosides which individually include an alkyl group with 8, 10, 12, 14 or 16 carbon atoms (average alkyl chainxe2x80x9410.3 carbon atoms). Glucopon 600 includes a mixture of alkyl polyglucosides which individually include an alkyl group with 12, 14 or 16 carbon atoms (average alkyl chain 12.8 carbon atoms). Glucopon 625 includes a mixture of alkyl polyglucosides which individually include an alkyl group having 12, 14 or 18 carbon atoms (average alkyl chain 12.8 carbon atoms). Another example of a suitable commercially available alkyl polyglycoside is TL 2141, a Glucopon 220 analog available from ICI.
Vaginal tampons suitable for use in this invention are usually made of absorbent fibers, including natural and synthetic fibers, compressed into a unitary body of a size which may easily be inserted into the vaginal cavity. They are normally made in an elongated cylindrical form in order that they may have a sufficiently large body of material to provide the required absorbing capacity, but may be made in a variety of shapes. The tampon may or may not be compressed, although compressed types are now generally preferred. The tampon may be made of various fiber blends including both absorbent and nonabsorbent fibers, which may or may not have a suitable cover or wrapper. The cover or wrapper for absorbent products, such as tampons and sanitary napkins, is often made from a sheet of spunbonded fibers, e.g., a spunbond polypropylene sheet.
In one embodiment, the present absorbent product includes a porous cover sheet which typically contains at least about 3 wt. %, desirably no more than about 16 wt. % and, more desirably, about 5 to about 10 wt. % alkyl polyglycoside (as add-on wt. %). A suitable example of such an absorbent product is a tampon having a porous cover sheet which includes the alkyl polyglycoside. Typically, such a tampon would have a cover sheet formed from spunbond fibers of a hydrophobic polymeric material, e.g., a spunbond polypropylene cover layer, with the alkyl polyglycoside coated on the outside of the fibers. In another embodiment, the absorbent product can be a sanitary napkin which includes an absorbent distribution layer incorporating the alkyl polyglycoside. Sanitary napkins of this type would typically have an absorbent distribution layer which includes at least about 5 wt. % of the alkyl polyglycoside and, desirably, no more than about 15 wt. % of the alkyl polyglycoside (as add-on wt. %).
The fibers from which the present absorbent products are made may be produced, for example, by the meltblowing or spunbonding processes, including those producing bicomponent, biconstituent or polymer blend fibers which are well known in the art. These processes generally use an extruder to supply melted thermoplastic polymer to a spinneret where the polymer is fiberized to yield fibers which may be staple length or longer. The fibers are then drawn, usually pneumatically, and deposited on a moving foraminous mat or belt to form the nonwoven fabric. The fibers produced in the spunbond and meltblown processes are microfibers as defined above. The manufacture of spunbond and meltblown webs is discussed generally above.
As mentioned, the nonwoven also may be a bonded carded web. Bonded carded webs are made from staple fibers, which are usually purchased in bales. The bales are placed in a picker, which separates the fibers. Then, the fibers are sent through a combing or carding unit, which further breaks apart and aligns the staple fibers in the machine direction to form a generally machine direction-oriented fibrous nonwoven web. Once the web is formed, it then is bonded by one or more of several known bonding methods. One such bonding method is powder bonding, wherein a powdered adhesive is distributed through the web and then activated, usually by heating the web and adhesive with hot air. Another suitable bonding method is pattern bonding, wherein heated calender rolls or ultrasonic bonding equipment are used to bond the fibers together, usually in a localized bond pattern, though the web can be bonded across its entire surface if so desired. Another suitable bonding method, particularly when using bicomponent staple fibers, is through-air bonding.
The present absorbent products contain an effective amount of the inhibiting alkyl polyglycoside compound to substantially inhibit the formation of exoproteins such as TSST-1 when the absorbent product, such as a tampon or sanitary napkin, is exposed to Gram positive bacteria. Where the alkyl polyglycoside is present as part of an absorbent layer of an absorbent product, at least about 0.005 millimole of alkyl polyglycoside compound per gram of absorbent may be effective for reducing exoprotein production. Desirably, the product includes at least about 0.05 millimoles alkyl polyglycoside compound per gram of absorbent and, more desirably, about 0.1 millimoles per gram of absorbent to about 2.0 millimoles per gram of absorbent. Although xe2x80x9ccompoundxe2x80x9d is used in the singular, one skilled in the art would understand that it includes the plural. For example, an absorbent article or composition can include more than one alkyl polyglycoside compound.
Where the alkyl polyglycoside is formulated as a composition which includes a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the composition typically contains at least about 0.01% (wt/vol) and desirably at least about 0.04% (wt/vol) alkyl polyglycoside (based on the total weight of the formulation). Generally, the composition contains no more than about 0.3% (wt/vol) alkyl polyglycoside. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications can contain at least about 0.25 mmol, desirably no more than about 5 mmol and, more desirably about 0.5 to 3 mmol of the alkyl polyglycoside. Formulations which include about 1 to 2 mmol of the alkyl polyglycoside are typically employed in the present methods.
It is generally not necessary to impregnate the entire absorbent body of absorbent product, such as a tampon, with the inhibitory agent. Optimum results both economically and functionally, can often be obtained by concentrating the material on or near an outer surface where it will be most effective during use.
An exemplary absorbent material is a nonwoven web composed of 3.0 denier polyethylene 5 sheath/polypropylene core bicomponent staple fibers having a length of 38 millimeters. Such bicomponent fibers can be obtained from Chisso Corporation and are typically supplied with a vendor fiber finish. The staple fibers can be sent through an opener and uniformly mixed together before being carded into a web at a line speed of 15.24 meters per minute (50 feet per minute). Once the web is formed, it can be sent through a through-air bonder (drum type) with an air temperature of 131xc2x0 C. Typical dwell times within the bonder are between 3 and 4.5 seconds. The resultant web, which has a basis weight of 100 gsm and a density of 0.06 gm/cm3, can then be wound up on a roll.
Other suitable absorbent materials include materials which include hydrophilic natural and/or synthetic fibers. For example, a material formed from a mixture of cotton and rayon fibers is an absorbent material that can be used to form the absorbent core of absorbent products such as tampons and sanitary napkins.
The alkyl polyglycoside treating composition may contain other additives as appropriate for the desired result so long as they do not have a major detrimental effect on the activity of the alkyl polyglycoside. Examples of such additives include additional conventional surfactants such as ethoxylated hydrocarbons or ionic surfactants, or co-wetting aids such as low molecular weight alcohols. As mentioned, the composition is desirably applied from high solids, advantageously 80% or less solvent or water, so as to minimize drying and its attendant costs and deleterious effects. The treating composition may be applied in varying amounts depending on the desired results and application. For sanitary napkin distribution layer applications, for example, effective results are obtained within a range of about 5% to about 20% solids add-on based on the dry weight of the fabric, with a range of about 6% to 10% being advantageous from the perspective of both cost and performance. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cadd-on wt. %xe2x80x9d refers to the amount of alkyl polyglycoside employed as a percentage of the dry weight of the uncoated substrate. Thus, 10 wt. % (add-on) is equal to 9.1 wt. % based on the total weight of the coated substrate (10/110=9.1). Unless otherwise explicitly stated herein, all amounts of alkyl polyglycoside on a substrate are stated in terms of add-on wt. %, even though often simply referred to as xe2x80x9cwt. %xe2x80x9d. This is not the case for amounts of alkyl polyglycoside present as part of a fluid composition, where the amounts are stated in mmolar or % (wt/vol) as a percentage of the total composition. The amount of alkyl polyglycoside used in a specific application will depend upon the particular form and/or use of the composition or article. The actual amount can be readily selected by those skilled in the art based on the teaching of this application. For example, a catamenial tampon designed to be inserted into a body cavity and subsequently in intimate contact with the vaginal epithelium may require substantially less alkyl polyglycoside than an absorbent article worn exterior to the body.
As will be recognized by those skilled in this art, many substrate materials may be treated in accordance with the invention including nonwovens such as spunbond, meltblown, carded webs and others as well as woven webs and even films and the like where improved fluid distribution is desired. It will also be recognized by those skilled in this art that some alkyl polyglycoside may be used as internal additives, that is, added to the polymer melt directly or in a concentrate form. After fiber formation, such additives can migrate to the fiber surface and impart the desired effect. For further discussion of internal addition of additives, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,979, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The substrate basis weight is not critical and may vary widely depending on the application. For sanitary napkin distribution layer applications, spunbond and bonded carded webs are often used with basis weights generally in the range of from about 7 gsm to about 175 gsm.
The compositions may be applied to the absorbent article using conventional methods for applying an inhibitory agent to the desired absorbent article. For example, unitary tampons without separate wrappers, may be dipped directly into a liquid bath having the agent and then can be air dried, if necessary to remove any volatile solvents. For compressed tampons, impregnating of any of its elements is best done before compressing. The compositions when incorporated on and/or into the tampon materials may be fugitive, loosely adhered, bound, or any combination thereof. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cfugitivexe2x80x9d means that the composition is capable of migrating through the tampon materials. For example, the alkyl polyglycoside may be blended together with a polymeric material that is to be processed into a component of an absorbent or non-absorbent product.
Alternatively, an alkyl polyglycoside containing solution may be applied directly onto an individual layer of material before it is incorporated into an article to be manufactured, such as an absorbent product. For example, an aqueous solution containing the alkyl polyglycoside can be sprayed onto the surface of a porous cover sheet or absorbent layer designed to be incorporated into an absorbent product. This can be done either during the production of the individual layer or during a fabrication process which incorporates the layer into the article being manufactured.
Nonwoven webs coated with alkyl polyglycoside can be prepared by conventional processes. For example, alkyl polyglycoside can be applied to one or both sides of a traveling web. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the application can be carried out as an inline treatment or as a separate, offline treatment step. A web, such as a spunbond or meltblown nonwoven, can be directed over support rolls to a treating station including rotary spray heads for application to one side of web. An optional treating station may include rotary spray heads to apply alkyl polyglycoside to the opposite side of the web. Each treatment station generally receives a supply of treating liquid from a reservoir. The treated web may then be dried if needed by passing over dryer cans or other drying means and then wound as a roll or converted to the use for which it is intended. Alternative drying apparatus such as ovens, through air dryers, infrared dryers, air blowers, and the like may also be utilized.
One example of a representative disposable absorbent article is a catamenial tampon which includes alkyl polyglycoside. The alkyl polyglycoside may be incorporated into the absorbent portion of the tampon and/or on or in a cover layer. Tampons with an alkyl polyglycoside, such as Glucopon 220, deposited on the cover layer are particularly suitable for inhibiting the production of bacterial exoproteins by Gram positive bacteria such as S. aureus. 
The present compositions can be prepared and applied in a variety of suitable forms, including without limitation, aqueous solutions, lotions, balms, gels, salves, ointments, boluses, suppositories, and the like. For example, the active component of the compositions of this invention can be formulated into a variety of formulations such as those employed in current commercial douche formulations, or in higher viscosity douches. For example, the active component of the compositions of this invention can be formulated with surfactants, desirably nonionic surfactants, such as Cremophos RH60, Tween 20 or the like. The compositions of this invention may also contain preservative. Compounds which can impart greater viscosity, such as propylene glycol, may also be added to the compositions of this invention. Generally, higher viscosity compositions are preferred in order to create formulations that will tend to remain in the vagina for a relatively long time period after administration.
The inhibitory alkyl polyglycoside composition may additionally employ one or more conventional pharmaceutically-acceptable and compatible carrier materials useful for the desired application. The carrier can be capable of co-dissolving or suspending the materials used in the composition. Carrier materials suitable for use in the instant composition, therefore, include those well-known for use in the cosmetic and medical arts as a basis for ointments, lotions, creams, salves, aerosols, suppositories, gels and the like. A suitable carrier can be comprised of alcohols and surfactants.